Red
by Zaria Braginski a.k.a. Moscow
Summary: Chapter 1 Since before he can remember Russia has always been able to see the 'red thread of fate'. He knows who his fellow countries are destined to be with, but for some reason he can't see his own. He doesn't know why he's just never been able to. Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, language, use of human names, gore, and violence


**Alright guys this is an idea that came to me while I was learning about mythology in class. I am only now getting this down though! I have tried to keep them in character but they will be a bit ooc. **

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1

Since before he can remember Russia has always been able to see the 'red thread of fate'. He knows who his fellow countries are destined to be with, but for some reason he can't see his own. He doesn't know why he's just never been able to.

"HEY! DUDE! RUSSIA!" America yelled running up to the larger nation stuffing burger after burger into his mouth.

"Da Amerika?" The Russian asked giving the North American a creepy smile.

This might not be something you know about Russia but his smiles are a mask. A mask that covers his true feelings. His feelings of loneliness and depression. He's lost and nobody knows. He believes no one cares.

"We're going out drinking tonight. We being England, France, Japan, Germany, Italy, Prussia, Spain, Romano, and Canada." America said smiling. Russia didn't miss the little hitch in America's voice when he said Japan's name. "And… we… wanted… to… know… if… you… wanted… to… go… with… us." He said stuffing a burger into his mouth between every word.

Russia thought about every word the American said and thought about every country that was listed. England and France, tied together ever since they met, the same with Japan and the American standing right in front of him. Germany and Italy are a dead giveaway to anybody, and even a blind man can tell the relationship between Spain and Romano. Then there is Prussia and Canada, their string is still young and new but it is strong.

"Hey… Russia, dude?" America said shaking Russia out of his thoughts.

"Da, da. I will go with you Amerika, but I might not stay the entire night." Russia replied getting up and following the blond American out of the room. "Oh and Amerika." The pale Russian said suddenly.

"Yeah dude?"

"Try kissing Japan tonight. You might find it worth your while."

"W-what…" But the Russian was already gone off talking to France who was standing right next to England.

Around three hours later England was sitting on France's lap… drunk… while singing 'God Save the Queen', Canada and Prussia had wondered off to only god knows where, Germany was trying to calm down a drunk Italy, Spain was cuddling with a drunk and yelling Romano, and America and Japan were making out in one corner. And, and Russia well he was drinking from his vodka bottle watching everyone with sad eyes.

Russia looked at his first bottle of vodka, only half empty, sighed, and stood up. He paid his tab before walking out of the small bar. Outside the winter air chilled him more than he thought possible. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck before making his way through the knee high snow and back to the hotel that the countries were staying in for the world meeting.

"Hello sir. I hope you had a nice night." The doorman who Russia recalled as Samuel said opening the door for him.

"Ah. Hello Samuel. Yes it was nice. And your day?" He asked giving the older looking man a smile. Samuel had lost his wife three years ago. Russia guessed by the fade in his red string.

"Same old same old. Stuck up pricks coming in and out all day, but I always wait for your group to come back. You're always so nice." Samuel shivered in the winter air.

"Here." Russia said taking off his outer coat before he gave the doorman his inner one. "You need it more than I."

Samuel had three kids, the oldest was in college, and the other two were in middle school. This was the only pay check the family had coming into the house. The college took up the eldest's pay check, and the family was struggling.

"And this." Russia handed him about four thousand dollars in American currency.

"I-I can't take this." Samuel said looking at the expensive coat and money in his hands.

"I have more than I need. Please I want you to have it." Russia said before he quickly walked inside not giving the doorman a choice.

The hotel lived up to its name as grand. The lobby floor was a cream and pearl marble, ivory and gold columns outlined every door, and a giant glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. Off to the left was a seating area that surrounded a giant fireplace.

Russia looked around at the happy couples sitting around the fireplace before he made his way to the elevator. He sighed pressing the up button.

"Russia!" China yelled running up to the geographically bigger country.

"Oh. Zdravstvuyte China!" He said happily though a bit creepily.

"What you doing?" He asked looking the other up and down. "You never back this early."

"I'm fine. How are you and Mongolia doing?" Russia said trying to turn the conversation from him.

"We fine. How you really?" China said as the elevator dinged open.

"Really. I am fine China, go back to Mongolia. See you tomorrow." Russia said entering the elevator quickly as it started closing. He leaned up against the side of the elevator rubbing his tired violet eyes.

"What am I doing?"


End file.
